The Guardian
by SpilledMochaBeans
Summary: A mysterious girl and a male meet on an island in North Blue, although they were from 2 different worlds, but it only took a necklace to bind them together for eternity.
1. Chapter 1

The Guardian —One Piece— 1 —

Writer's comment: Hello.. this is my first time writing a long story and is very looking forward to input. i written other short stories but this is my first time posting on fanfic. i also go by the name Kyurue on so if you like my stories check them out there. i will try to move my stories from quizilla to this site. Please review and tell me what i can do to make my story better. The Story of One Piece and Trafalgar Law goes to Eiichiro Oda and my Character or Oc: Abigale Leroy de Lourie et Astelle belongs to me :D

A short girl with blonde waist length hair walked down the snow covered streets of the shopping districts. Not soon after she had arrived on this icy cold island located in North Blue, a heavy blizzard had hit the town. The girl had been locked at the inn, which she had checked in earlier upon her arrival. Her green eyes wandered around, engulfing her surroundings as the busy people at the shopping district tried to sell their products to the consumers who were looking to buy goods.

Her brown duffle jacket that went a bit passed her waist, covering most of the skirt she was wearing under her sweater, which kept her warm from the icy winds that had turned her cheeks red. Making every breath that she took burned, as her body temperature warmed up the oxygen that was in taken. Soft crunching sounds, as the petite girl stepped on the freshly fallen snow with her brown boots, knee high socks wrapped around her legs about an inch above the boot.

The girl stopped in her footsteps, the stall on the right that was a few meters away had caught her eyes. There wasn't anything particular that she had wanted to buy, there also wasn't anything special about the stall either. In any case, it was rather small and plain compared to the ones that was located in the area of out-door stalls. It was the goods that were being sold there that had caught the curiosity of this little one. She slowly approached the stall, making soft crunching sounds on the now stepped on snow.

She looked around at the stall to see what it had to offer. From afar you can only notice the winter wear; gloves, hats, scarves, and whatever people used to keep warm. The closer she got, she noticed that the stall had accessories. Noticing a necklace on a stand, standing up on an 80 degree angle, on the side that was parallel to where she was standing.

The necklace, if worn would hang down all the way to the stomach of the petite girl. The chains were silver with a flower similar to a blue rose but is about the size of 5 grains of rice was in a capsule attached to the chain. The flower was preserved in a clear solution.

Recalling the moment when she had a chat with the inn-keeper during the blizzard. He had told her that this island was named after a famous flower only to be found on this island. Deep in the forest, you would find a flower much similar to a blue rose but is about 20 times smaller called Chishima, which would only blossom once a year, at random times, in the middle of the night of a blizzard. Since the flower is extremely rare due to the fact of how hard it is to obtain this flower, it would often be preserved and would be turned into accessories. It would be used often as gifts to those that are of great importance or is given to beloved ones. As a meaning of a loyalty or eternal love, since no flower is the same and preserved meaning eternal.

Reaching out her hand to take to necklace for a closer look, a tanned tattooed hand appeared from the corner of the young girl's eyes and had taken the necklace before she did. She turned her head to her right, noticing the man that also had his attention caught by the necklace. He was holding the necklace with his left hand and on his right was a very long nodachi sword that rested over his shoulder. The man was rather tall compared to the blonde haired girl, he was at least a good 2 feet taller than her, and rested on his had was a fuzzy hat, with side burns and a goatee on this chin. He wore a thick long black jacket with a picture of a symbol on the left shoulder with spotted jeans.

The girl expressionlessly stared at the man that had taken the necklace out of her sight; she wouldn't have minded if that was not the only necklace that stall had. As the male had paid for the necklace, he noticed the girl who had been staring at him for quite some time causing the situation to turn awkward.

"My apologies" said the male. "I hadn't noticed that the necklace had also caught your attention", at the girl, looking down to make eye contact with her through his stormy grey eyes. The girl in return made eye contact but said nothing.

"It's very pretty", said the soft girl in a soft voice. Scaring the poor male with the fuzzy hat, that wasn't expecting a reply. "It reminds me of where I'm from."

The male had noticed the look of the girl after he had heard her speak. She seemed a bit sad after she had spoken and continued to stare at the necklace and decided not to persuade in asking about herself.

Deep in thought, trying to figure out her emotions but was struggling since her face barely showed any expression.

"If it's alright with you...I mean if it's only alright... with you..." stumbling with her words, "Is it any way possible... that I could buy the necklace off you?"

"You know, this necklace is very rare..." as he was about to reject her offer, he paused for a good minute looking at the girl but then quickly changed his mind, handing the necklace of to her as she took it and said "Here."

"..." shocked, the girl didn't know what to say, to the fact that he handed it over so easily, "How much do you want?"

"Keep it"

The man with the fuzzy hat turned around as he slowly walked away, leaving behind a stunned short girl, with her bangs that was right above her eyes, now standing up as the wind started to pick up. He didn't know what had gotten into him, he didn't normally hand things over so easily, as he thought to himself. He was a pirate, he be the one that should be taking things instead of giving it away. He wasn't a charity or anything and, was definitely not a person that would give in to anyone. But she was small, and definitely cute. Thinking that if he had denied her offer she would cry, and along with being so small, any shock would break her fragile body.

"WAIT!" said the girl, as she ran after him. The male turned around, after recognizing the voice, and waited for the girl to catch up. After she had caught up to him, it took her a while for her to catch her breath. She was breathing heavily.

"Thank... you..." she said softly between her breaths, while trying to catch her breath.

"You're welcome"

The girl, still looking down, while still trying to catch her breath said "May I ask you for your name?" still trying to catch her breath, "I want to thank you properly."

"Trafalgar Law" he said smoothly, "and yours?"

The girl look up suddenly and made eye contact, meeting her green eyes with his stormy grey ones and said "Mine's Abigale Leroy de Lourie et Astelle... or just... Abigale... is fine."


	2. Chapter 2

The Guardian —One Piece— 2 —

-At the inn-

Abigale woke up from her long slumber of sleep and looked at the clock that was hanging across from her bed; she soon realized that she had woken up a lot earlier than she had anticipated. She quickly got off the white cotton sheets on the fluffy double sized bed, and walked up to the window that was located about a meter to the left. Due to the stuffiness that was caused by the heater, the short blonde lifted open the white painted double-hung window to get some fresh air in the room. She looked down and noticed that the workers of the inn were shoveling snow from the night before.

Silently, she stared out the window and looked towards the horizon, where she could see the early sky getting brighter while the cold winter sun slowly ended the dark sky. From her room, a lovely aroma could be detected from afar, as the workers of different businesses hurried to prepare their products for opening hours. Slowly drifting off again, the girl recalled the event from the previous day where she had met the man.

-Flashback-

"Abigale Leroy de Lourie et Astelle", said the short blonde-haired girl with big green eyes, "or...just Abigale... is fine."

Trafalgar Law was quite surprised after hearing the female's name due to how uncommon it was. This was the first time that he had met someone with such a long surname. The tall male began to question the girl's true identity, but most importantly, the Surgeon of Death, had taken an interest to this girl. A smirk appeared on his face as he adjusted his brown, spotted, fuzzy hat.

"That's a rather uncommon last name you got there, Miss Abigale", he said smoothly to the girl that was now looking up at him. "You must be someone foreign to North Blue, am I right?"

The girl seemed shocked by the man's logical deductions and capability of pinpointing the fact that she wasn't a native of North Blue, especially when she had only given him her name. She decided to toy with the male and question his reasoning. "And why would you say that?" she asked in a monotone voice, in order to hide any signs of emotions that could reveal the fact that she was messing with him.

"Well..." said the man with another smirk. "Considering the length of your surname and the fact that this is the first time I have ever heard of someone with a name such as yours. The citizens of North Blue have a rather short last name which does not consist of that many words regardless of their status or wealth. You on the other hand, have a very long surname."

"But... But that doesn't mean that I can't be a resident here, right?" Abigale stuttered, as she tried to redirect Law's logic and attention towards another direction. Unfortunately for Abigale, her attempt failed and the man continued to proceed into the matter.

"I saw the owner of the inn helping you with directions... You were also holding a map in your hand when you were leaving the inn earlier today." He said with a smile.

"Were... were you... stalking me...?"

"No!" Law replied immediately, almost shouting. "It wasn't like that... it was just a coincidence that I was walking pass the inn when the workers there shouted at you since you were going the wrong direction."

The girl's face slowly began to turn pink as she listened to the man speak about her earlier mistakes.

Amused by the girl's facial expression, the man looked to his left and stared at the children playing in the snow in the far distance. He took off his hat and exposed his short black hair that was hidden under. He ruffled his hair and then placed his hat back on where it was before. Narrowed his eyes and slightly glanced over to Abigale and saw her staring at him intensely, again with her famous expressionless face.

As he finally decided to recover eye contact with her, he felt a freezing breeze blow towards his face; causing his eyelids to squeeze shut. When he reopened his eyes once again, he saw the petite girl charging towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Guardian —One Piece— 3 —

* * *

**Author's comment: Disclaimers, I do not own One piece and the Characters but I do own my OC and the plot. ;D**

**Please dont be afraid to leave comments, opinions, improvement to the story, what you would like to see happen, and most importantly to point out the mistakes I might have missed. This chapter is only edited 1/4 by a friend and the rest by me. Enjoy.**

* * *

Abigale felt a presence while she had her conversation about her name with the tall tanned male. From afar, in the shadows, a threat can be detected, as it posed a threat to both of them. Multitasking was definitely not one of Abigale's strength, she began to have trouble keeping up with the discussion she had with the male. However, it soon ended, when the male exposed his little secret.

"It wasn't like that... it was just a coincident that I was walking pass the inn when the workers there shouted at you since you were going the wrong direction."

Law had effortlessly taken away all of the girl's attention, causing her well developed focus on the oncoming target to disappear into thin air. Her cheeks turned pink from embarrassment, as the male ruffled his hair.

Out of nowhere, a sharp metal point object flew at lightning speed towards the two flirting couple, as it directed mainly on the male. Upon acting on instinct, the blonde haired girl charged at the man about a meter in front of her and knocked him backwards onto the snow covered ground, while Abigale landed on top of him.

Trafalgar Law was definitely not pleased about the idea of being pushed onto the ground by anyone, especially onto a cold, hard, and icy ground, and yet, the petite blonde haired girl that he had barely known for an hour, had done so. He was definitely going to give this girl a piece of his mind when he gets the girl off of him. It didn't matter what the reason was, and whatever it was, it would still not have been enough to explain the girl's sudden action. She had pushed **him** of all people, Trafalgar Law, The surgeon of Death, a man famous for his cruelty. He didn't know what the reason was; he was definitely not going to forgive her, even though she was very cute.

"WHAT...THE HELL WAS THAT...!?", Law said in a harsh voice, but he was soon interrupted by the girl who answered his question from the actions that was taken.

Abigale stared at Law, as she was just about to get up from landing on top of him, silence fell into place for a couple of seconds. Law noticed how oddly the girl acted. Heavy breaths could be heard as she hovered over him, with her right hand beside his head.

The man was lost in his thoughts as he tried to digest the events that had happened, which that had lead to this ending. From his memories, the girl was standing at a good distance away from him, so for her to have reached him within a blink of an eye was out of the question, especially when she was still exhausted from before. Who was this girl? And what exactly is wrong with her now?

Abigale slowly got up from the crash, but stopped, when she felt a sudden sharp pain. At that moment, she realized that she had not pushed the man far enough to have the object miss them both. Instead, the object had hit her on the lower left side of her back, around where the kidney should be located. Warm, red crimson blood flowed out of the wound and soaked through the brown sweater that she wore and into her blue duffle jacket.

Trafalgar Law was speechless when she was the wound on the girl's back, as she got up to face the attacker that had thrown the object. All anger that was building inside the Surgeon of Death was lost when he had seen what the girl had done. She had saved him from getting hit by whatever the thing that flew towards him. She stood tall and brave, while Law could only stare at the wound.

"ABIGALE!" he shouted worryingly. He was surprised by the fact that his voice had came out a lot louder than he had expected. "You're injured... you need to get that treated..." he said with a shaky voice as he attempted to get off the ground.

"Don't move" she replied quickly in a soft voice, that could only been heard by him with her back still facing him.

She pulled out the unidentified object from her lower left back with her hand and learns that the object had been a sharpened butter knife. From what she can tell by just looking at it, the knife was sharpened to the point where it can easily tear fleshes of meat off of one's body. Slowly, blood dripped off the knife onto the ground, staining the snow, as she held the knife silently in her hand.

"It seems that I have missed..." said the presence, as he walked out of the shadows from where he was hiding.

The presence was a slender, well built man in about his forties, who had wore a black robe with everything covered up but his face. His little speech was quickly ended when Abigale immediately threw the sharpened butter knife right back at the unknown male, hitting his right eye. Painful screams could be heard from faraway as the girl's blood that was once on the knife slowly seeped into his eyes, and began to eat away his flesh starting from the eye.

Trafalgar Law knew that the girl that stood before him was different and was definitely not normal but he would had never have thought that the girl that stood in front of him was capable of doing any harm to anyone, not even to a bug. She had looked so sweet and innocent through his eyes, and would not have thought she would kill anyone, but from what he saw, she had done it without much of a second thought. Shocked and speechless, Law watched the attacker in front of him scream in pain from a wound that was reflected on him by a girl that didn't even touch him.

"Are you alright?" Abigale asked, as she turned around and walked up to the male and held out a hand to help the man up. Law took the hand that was gratefully offered to him but did not expect the girl to start to running right after he had gotten to his feet.

Loud footsteps could be heard but not seen as the duo ran down the crowded streets of the busy shopping district. The sun went down the horizon while they turned left and then right, as they passed many different sizes of houses and businesses, until finally, they turned and entered into a dark alleyway.

Abigale released the grip of the hand she had tightly held onto and leaned onto one of the walls that formed the alleyway. She slowly slid down onto the ground, as she breathed heavily. After a good moment, Law decided to join the girl and sat across from her, as her bloody clothes stained the still fresh snow.

The duo said nothing, as they sat in complete silent; the only sound that could be heard was their heavy breathing. Law started to recall what had happened right before when Abigale had pushed him onto the ground. Amazed by the speed and the reflexes the girl had displayed. The more Law thought about it the more curious he was, to who this girl really was.

Instead of worrying about her wounds, Abigale noticed that the necklace Law had given to her had gone missing. With her tired hands, she reached into her pockets, her sleeves, and everywhere she thought the necklace might have slipped to.

The idea that she could have dropped it came into play, while she was dealing with the attacker, started to make her nervous. She really did like that necklace, it was her first time receiving a gift from a guy other than her father, but mostly it reminded her of home.

"Looking for this?" Law said, as held out his hand with the necklace.

"How?"

"You dropped it when you protected me", he responded, staring at the girl, "I'll help you put it on."

He carefully leaned forward and put the necklace on her in one fluent action.

"There's something I want to ask", Law stuttered, staring at the snow.

"What?"

Law did not expect a reply, but became surprised when Abigale answered to his comment. He looked up at the outline of her body due to the darkness of the night that had taken over.

"Who was the man you just killed?"

"..."

"Why did you kill him?"

"..."

"Who are really are you?"

Abigale opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She hoped desperately that the man that sat in front of her would stop questioning her. She didn't know how to answer them, she couldn't tell him what and who she really is but lying also isn't one of her many strong points.

"That's classified."

Law received an answer, but it was not the answer he was looking for, it did not answer his question, nor explain anything that had happen that past afternoon.

"What do you mean _That's classified_?" starting to get annoyed by the girl.

"Classified means it's classified."

Law started to lose his temper and patience with her; he leaned forward over and above her to show dominance.

"I had enough! Answer my damn questions!"

"Even if I told you the answer, it wouldn't do you any good." She answered in a solid voice.

That last reply Abigale gave him made him completely lose his cool, as he grabbed her duffle coat, looked her in the eye and shouted: "WELL, YOU GOT ME INVOLVED AND I NEARLY LOST MY LIFE. AT LEAST, I SHOULD KNOW WHO AND WHY SOMEONE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"You're a pirate, aren't you?" her expressionless face showed no signs of fear "Why would you be surprised if people were out to kill you?"

Abigale made a valid point, why was he acting out of character? Why did it bother him so much to the fact that this petite girl saved his life? Nothing added up, why would she save a complete stranger, who she barely even knows?

"Why did you save me?"

"I was just simply returning the favour."

"Favour? What favour?"

"The Chishima necklace."

"That is not enough of a favour to risk your life and save someone", Law released his hold on the Abigale and questioned once again, "Why did you save me? And if you're going to reply by saying that it was for the necklace, don't bother replying, that's bullshit."

"I'm sorry."

A long paused could be heard though the air, the night air turned to cold breeze into freezing wind, the stars shined bravely and brightly, lighting up the sky. The duo said nothing, which made the passing of time seem a lot longer than it really was.

"How's you injury? If you like, I can take a look at it for you. I am a doctor", the man kindly offer, as he tried to strike up another conversation but was immediately shot down.

"It's fine."

"But you're bleeding everywhere; I'm surprised you're still alive!" Law went and sat beside her, and began to estimate the damage on the girl.

Suddenly, Abigale got up from where she was sitting and looked down at the man, "I'm fine, it'll heal", and she began to leave the alleyway.

"No! You'll die!... Wait... Stop!" Law started to chase after her.

"I'm not weak, I won't die from such an injury, unlike you humans" was the last thing Abigale said before disappearing before the man's eyes.

-End of flashback-

Abigale packed up her things from her inn room into her one shoulder backpack and exited the room; she said her farewell to the owner at the bar downstairs, after paying him.

"Where are you headed next, young lady?"

The petite green eyed girl turned around and looked at the owner with a smirk, "Where the gate to hell is calling for me."

The owner looked at the girl with a gentle gaze and said, "Be careful", watching the young girl leave the inn.

* * *

******Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello~! My dear Readers and for those we are new to my story. It has been an awful long time since I last uploaded and this is due to my laziness to upload my chapters, and I was rather unsure on how to continue after ending chapter 3 so beautifully. I like to write short chapters and writing long ones are a pain. But if you were to ever read a one-shot of mines and want me to continue it, I will do so. If you have any questions feel free to ask about it and sorry for the horrible grammar since I've never bother to edit it. I just type and upload.**

**The story strictly belongs to me along with the characters other than Trafalgar Law and his crew or the stroy one Piece that Belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Abigale walked down silently through a grand hallway. The echoing of her footsteps could be heard throughout the high ceilings. For those who knew about Abigale saluted while she passed by and those who didn't only stared. The uproar of attention did not bother her one bit, she simply had one goal in mind and nothing else was going to distract her.

She appeared in front of doors that were far bigger than needed, as if a giant that was 5 meters tall would need it. With a soft knock followed by a come in, she opened the door and the figure of a tall, lean, and well-built man that barely looked 30. He was dressed in a black uniform, with gold outlining the edges and different parts of the clothing making it looked unique. On the right side of his chest was a golden crest of a rose with his rank that pieced the whole outfit together.

Abigale approached the man in front of his desk, he was working of paperwork that seemed long due, but stopped to look up at the girl before she spoke.

"Masters, I have arrived by safely in one piece," she spoke to him with much formality.

"Welcome back," he replied with a gentle smile, "and your report?"

"The random occurrence of portals randomly opening throughout different worlds is the main cause of the phenomenon that had been happening in the pirate world: Deliaforla. It seems that the portals that have been opening up randomly are caused by the Galaticgutuben that controls world travelling magic.

Until recently, the production magical energy there has increased and no one seems to know why. Many of our guardians are trying their best to keep it under control but the opening of magical portals are too unpredictable for those two worlds considering their distance from us, which is the main cause that the Demonnartic world to connected with Deliaforla.

A group of people from Demonnartic are taking advantage of the magical energy leak and are using the magical portals to create permanent doors to connect both worlds .They are a group called the Eau, they allow small groups of the lower grade through. They seem to be after something in that world and would harm those who are in there way.

The doors that connect the both worlds are big walls located in all the different blues. The exact locations of the doors are unknown but one thing for sure is that they are only located on land. And through farther it also seems that the item they are looking for might also be the 'thing' we have been looking for. End. "

"Thank you. You know, Honey... I know I told you many times but can you stop calling that when we're alone? I'm your Father so therefore, you have to call me PAPA!" Abigale's father announced teasingly. With his greens eyes, he gazed at her gently; it had been months since his precious daughter, since she went over to Deliaforla to investigate the strange phenomenon that had been happening there. "Oh, and for written part of the report, once you are finished, you can give it to Isabella."

"Ma... Papa, will a mission be assigned depending on this report? "

"Nothing is certain as of now, considering on everything that had happen, the chances are very likely but everything will be decided after the council meeting in a few days," Masters leaned forward on his chair and grabbed his coffee before he took a sip out of it, "The investigation was just to get more information, and to find someone suitable to complete the mission if the council and I decide to do so."

"I see," Abigale stared at her father who started to work on his giant stack of paperwork, not long, a long and awkward silent started to crawl its way into the room, "Why was I sent to investigate?"

"I trusted you."

"I'm your daughter.

"That is true," Masters took a quick pause to gather up his thoughts, "You were chosen because, I knew you are capable of doing what is assigned and you wouldn't be distracted. Since we didn't know who we are dealing with also it is located at a foreign world, I needed someone strong, but not someone that is full with themselves."

"Will I be assigned the mission? "

Masters looked up from his paperwork, and gave Abigale one of his rare serious face before continuing with his work, while he spoke in a firm voice, "You know the answer to that."

Abigale stared at the ground after heard she the answer she wasn't looking for,"B-but, you said I was capable and strong, isn't that the reason on why you sent me on the investigation?"

"Abigale, I don't know why you would ask me that question," Masters said with a sigh, "You know, well of the reason on why I can't let you go on the mission, at least not in the situation you're in. Maybe sometime in the future, I'm sorry, Hun."

As Masters finished talking he went back to work, but he couldn't help but get distracted by Abigale, she just stood there after he had told her his answer and there was no buts. He didn't know what to do or say other then the obvious to cheer his baby girl up. But for sure, he was not going to get any work done with her standing there either.

"Anyways aren't you tired?" quickly changing the topic, "Why don't you head home instead of back to your quarters, have Raven run a bath for you. The car's downstairs to pick you up."

Abigale headed to the door, she was upset, it only seemed normal for one to investigate would do the mission; it didn't matter if someone was more suitable, and she was obviously more knowledgeable than anyone else at the moment.

"Wait," Masters called, stopping Abigale right in front of the door, "Daedalus wants to see you tomorrow at his office, you have been gone for a while, and he wants to make sure that you're well, it has been a long time since you had your—"

"I know, I won't skip," she interrupted her father before she left the room.


End file.
